Temple de espada
by ookamiyoru
Summary: Un gran torneo se celebrara en el reino de plata para ver quien es digno del puesto de armero del general Seiya. Pero Haruka no quiere el puesto sino la mano de la hermosa dama que es la prometida del general. Este es mi primer fic, valdrá la pena leerlo así que sin mas preámbulos les dejo este UA
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores.**

**ADVERTENCIA: es un fic Yuri, tendrá lemon en algunos capítulos y en la mayoría (si no son todos) se hablaran groserías. Si has leído esto y no te importa considérate una pervertida igual que yo.**

**Este fic se sitúa en la edad media, ya saben esa época donde se peleaba de espaditas, la cerveza se serbia en jarras y todos los niños en vez de soñar con superman soñaban con lancelot.**

** Cap: 1.-llegada al Palacio**

Los primeros rayos de sol se lograban vislumbrar a través de las rasgadas cortinas logrando alumbrar a una dormida rubia que estaba soportando los estragos de la noche anterior.

-hmm...aun no-dijo mientras se acurrucaba en la cama y ponía una almohada sobre su cabeza, estaba en el trabajo de volver a dormir cuando el sonido de su puerta la interrumpió.

-¡despierta marimacho!-dijo un joven de menor estatura que ella con el pelo blanco y los ojos color verde de un tono más claro que los de la rubia-¿que acaso no sabes que día es hoy?-empezó a intentar sacarla de la cama jalando una de sus piernas.

-deja enano…-decía una somnolienta Haruka intentado patear a su amigo.

-hoy día el general escoge a un armero para que lo acompañe-le recordó Yaten mientras seguía jalando a la rubia.

-que el general se vaya a la mierda-decía un poco pero solo un poco mas despierta.

-¡¿acaso no quieres salir de este lugar?!-grito Yaten lográndole sacar medio cuerpo de la cama, se había agotado así que decidió dejar de intentar despertarla y se fue a alistar el también.

-¡es cierto!-grito la rubia levantándose de golpe-¡tengo que prepararme!-empezó a sacar la ropa que se iba a poner intentando ignorar el dolor de cabeza proveniente de la resaca, ayer habían celebrado la victoria del reino en una de las guerras más importantes de su historia y la llegada de los soldados.

Haruka desde pequeña fue instruida en el arte de la creación de armas gracias a su padre, por más que lo intento nunca logro salir del pueblo.

Después de todo el lugar era uno de los pocos que se rindieron para no empezar una guerra con el reino de plata, pero debido a las constantes manifestaciones que habían en el pueblo, seguía representando un peligro para el reino, así que el rey mando a poner murallas vigiladas por soldados imperiales y no dejar que nadie saliera ni entrara sin su permiso.

Pero hoy por fin dejaría atrás las malditas murallas, el general Seiya había vuelto ayer junto con los soldados y estaba buscando un armero para que lo acompañe en sus diferentes batallas.

Después de buscar entre su ropa alguna que no estuviera rota o manchada sin éxito alguno decidió ir a pedirle ropa a Yaten.

-pero él es muy enano-pensó a mitad del camino deteniéndose por un momento, se le cruzo la idea de pedirle ropa a Taiki pero sabía que él no se la prestaría, luego retomo su camino pero desviándose para llegar a un cuarto al que no había entrado en años.

-y pensar que volvería aquí-dijo para sí misma viendo la puerta empolvada que la separaba de la habitación que antes había pertenecido a su padre, agarro con cuidado el oxidado picaporte abriéndola despacio haciendo sonar el chirrido de la puerta.

-sigue sin cambiar-dijo mientras entraba a la oscuridad, por mas que era de día las cortinas a diferencia de las suyas eran muy oscuras y no estaban rotas negando así el paso de los rayos de sol, avanzó lentamente hasta abrir el armario de su padre, camisas y pantalones permanecían ahí después de que ella se había negado a votarlos.

Empezó a buscar entre ellos alguno que fuera presentable hasta que del bolsillo de una camisa se cayó un papel lo recogió para ver que era, al voltearlo una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro lo que tenía entre las manos era una fotografía de ella junto a Yaten y a Taiki tendrían unos 7 años todos manchados con barro y tenían raspones posando para la foto, se ponían cachitos y sonreían ampliamente y su padre estaba allí abrazándolos con esa sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba la barba crecida y algunos mechones rubios tapando su mirada, sus ojos del mismo color que la rubia presentaban ojeras y su rostro y brazos algunas cicatrices.

Haruka se detuvo un rato perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que escucho afuera de su caza el galopar de unos caballos seguido por el sonido de la trompeta imperial sonar.

-¡maldición, ya llego!-dijo esto con el pánico estampado en su rostro, tomó la primera camisa y pantalones que encontró y se empezó a cambiar.

-! Haruka! ¡El general ya llego!-gritaba Taiki desde la puerta a punto de salir-donde se habrá metido.

-seguro se quedo dormida-dijo Yaten empezando a molestarse por la ausencia de la rubia. Taiki estaba a punto de ir a buscarla pero se detuvo al divisar a Haruka corriendo y abotonándose los 3 botones de la camisa que le faltaban además traía las botas mal puestas y su correa estaba desabrochada.

Luego de que Taiki le regañara por la tardanza y Haruka se arreglara salieron en dirección al palacio que es donde los habían citado junto con los demás armeros de todo el reino. Luego de subir a la carrosa que los llevaría junto a todos los armeros de su pueblo, los tres amigos empezaron a charlar para matar el tiempo después de todo el palacio quedaba muy lejos.

A mitad del camino otras carrosas fueron apareciendo siguiendo el mismo camino que ellos. Delante de su carrosa había otras dos que eran la escolta de una mucho más grande y más lujosa.

-¿saben de quién es esa carrosa?-pregunto Haruka un poco extrañada después de todo no creía que el reino se fuera a tomar tantos lujos para unos cuantos armeros.

-e-es de la pr-prometida del general-dijo uno de los jóvenes con cabello marrón corto y que no podía ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿y que hace ella aquí?

-acaso nunca prestas atención Haruka-dijo Taiki-ella vino para revisar que todo anduviera bien aparte de darnos el permiso de salir del pueblo, eso nos lo dijo un guardia antes de entrar a la carrosa.

-hm...es un poco extraño normalmente mandarían a un capitán o sino a algún guardia de confianza del general.

-ahora que lo dices a mi también me pareció extraño que mandara a su prometida a verificar todo-dijo Yaten.

-y...sabes ¿cómo es?

-¿cómo es quien?-respondió Yaten que no comprendía lo que le decía la rubia.

-¿quien más? La prometida del general.

-he escuchado que es muy hermosa-respondió Taiki a la pregunta de Haruka.

-y que es la digna representación de una sirena-esta vez hablo Yaten.

-Con que una sirena-dijo Haruka en vos baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que Taiki y Yaten escucharan, en su rostro se podía ver una sonrisa un poco macabra.

-oh no ¡Haruka no vas a hacerlo de nuevo!-dijo Yaten anticipándose a lo que estaba planeando su amiga-¡con ella no!

-me pregunto si aparte del agua también le gustara el viento...-Haruka dijo esto remarcando su sonrisa haciendo que a Yaten le diera un pequeño escalofrió.

-Haruka te juro que si por tu culpa nos mandan de vuelta al pueblo ¡te mato!-amenazo con un tono serio el más bajo de los tres.

-eh pero si yo no voy a hacer nada-se, defendía pero no lograba sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, haciendo que nadie le creyera.

-Haruka...-Taiki tenía una gran expresión de enojo que era extraño ya que él era el más calmado de los tres-o detienes tus hormonas o yo mismo me encargo de mocharte.

-q-que me vas a mochar s-si no tengo nada-dijo Haruka con un poco de miedo por ver esa expresión en el más maduro de los tres.

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero-y dicho esto Taiki volvió a la lectura que llevaba desde que entraron al carruaje.

-...-Haruka sudo frio y se le erizo la piel al imaginar el dolor que sentiría. Taiki y Yaten sabían de su opción sexual desde hace varios años en realidad ellos se dieron cuenta incluso antes que la rubia, así que no se sorprendieron mucho cuando ella se los confeso, pesar de que estaba penado por la ley ellos la aceptaron y cuidaban de que por algún aumento de hormonas se metiera en algún lio, después de todo ella siempre se las arreglaba para hacer enamorar a las chicas más bonitas del pueblo y pasar una noche o dos, tal vez tres pero nunca llegaba a mas.

Después de esto los tres no intercambiaron palabra alguna hasta llegar a su destino, la puerta del carruaje se abrió dejando ver a un guardia.

-¡muy bien todos salgan y formen una fila!-al decir esto todos los armeros salieron del carruaje viendo con asombro el gran palacio que se cernía en frente de ellos.

-a la mier…ouch-Haruka fue interrumpida por un codazo de Taiki.

-contrólate-dijo Taiki en vos baja al ver que la prometida del general estaba saliendo de su carruaje además de que el mismísimo general estaba bajando las escaleras.

El general era un poco más bajo que Taiki llevaba la armadura del reino y tenía una placa con el escudo imperial aparte de llevar a rastras una capa roja, su pelo de color negro ondulado estaba atado de una coleta, Haruka cuando lo vio sintió una sensación de disgusto enorme no entendía el porqué pero simplemente no le caía bien.

-parece chica-dijo Haruka intentando mover los labios lo menos posible.

-jajaja-intentaba retener sin mucho éxito la risa que le causo la imagen que se le apareció en la mente gracias al comentario de Haruka. La rubia contagiada por su amigo se puso a reír igualmente pero ella no retenía la risa.

-me podría decir que es tan gracioso joven-dijo una chica de ojos agua marina con el cabello ondulado del mismo color y que le caía hasta los hombros, se notaba que era de la nobleza pues llevaba un hermoso vestido.

-ejem si Haruka dile el chiste de hace rato-dijo Taiki con una sonrisa forzada y dándole codazos a Haruka pada que respondiera, lo que no sabía es que dicha rubia se había perdido en esos océanos que se hacían pasar por ojos de la joven.

-parece que tiene miedo-dijo la joven soltando una pequeña risita, esto hiso despertar a Haruka la que se le empezaba a notar un tono rojo en las mejillas.

-que va señorita simplemente dije que el general era un afortunado por tener a una hermosa dama como usted a su lado-dijo Haruka con el tono de voz que usaba normalmente par seducir a las chicas Taiki al notar esto le golpeo en la nuca para luego colocar su mano sobre la cabeza esta y obligarla a bajarla.

-perdónelo aun no sabe cómo controlar su boca-intento excusarla mientras forzaba a un mas la sonrisa.

-¡hey!-se logro escuchar un quejido por parte de la rubia que seguía intentando levantar la cabeza sin éxito.

-ya veo-dijo la dama esbozando una picara sonrisa. Luego de esto ella se fue al lado de su prometido.

-¿con quién hablabas?-le dijo su prometido una vez que llego a su lado.

-no te debería interesar después de todo son "lacayos" ¿no?-dijo sonriendo haciendo referencia a una de las tanta maneras que utilizaba Seiya para llamarlos.

Luego de que su prometido se quedara callado tras su respuesta dirigió su mirada hacia los dos apuestos jóvenes de hace rato, solo pudo sonreír al ver como el peli marrón le regañaba a su "amigo" rubio, mientras este solo hacia como si no escuchara nada.

-¡muy bien! Ustedes están aquí para seguir solamente mis órdenes y otorgarme sus mejores creaciones, lamentablemente solo puedo elegir a uno de ustedes, ha sí que sin mas preámbulos les diré las reglas-el general les gritaba a todos los armeros.

-con su permiso-interrumpió Michiru poniéndose enfrente del general-ustedes han venido desde muy lejos para venir aquí, pero no crean que eso impedirá que vuelvan con el rabo entre las patas-dijo esto acercándose a los armeros y caminando de un lado a otro para ver los rostros de los candidatos, soltó una pequeña risita al pasar al frente de Haruka algo que ella noto-ustedes tendrán 10 días para hacer la mejor arma que puedan, se valen arcos, lanzas, espadas, katanas, sables hasta una honda podría servirles, pero después de esto viene lo difícil ya que ustedes mismos tendrán que demostrar la fuerza de su arma.

Después del tiempo de creación vendrá el tiempo de sangre-dijo esto pasando en frente de la rubia-no se admiten cobardes- esto lo dijo en un tono más bajo casi en un susurro para que solo Haruka la escuchara, la rubia al escuchar el reto que le puso la dama solo sonrió de la manera más seductora que pudo enfrente de ella intentando prácticamente comerla con la mirada, esto Michiru lo noto y no pudo evitar que un leve tono rojo se posara en sus mejillas, siguió su camino intentando simular que no había pasado nada.

-¡habrá un torneo!-grito Seiya al darse cuenta de que Michiru había dejado de hablar-ustedes tendrán que pelear en él y como única compañía tendrán a su arma, las peleas solo se detendrán hasta que el otro muera o su arma se rompa, lo que pase primero-al terminar de hablar una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

-¡Muy bien todos dormirán en unas habitaciones que han sido preparadas en el palacio pero, no se crean después de todo solo será por unos días, cada habitación cuenta con un baño y un pequeño taller en el que podrán trabajar, solo hay una forja y se encuentra en el sótano!-indicaba el capitán.

Mientras tanto Michiru había llegado al lado de Seiya y no podía quitarse el rubor en sus mejillas debido al nerviosismo que le causo aquella rubia o "rubio" a los ojos de la dama, Seiya se dio cuenta de esto y también se dio cuenta de quien lo había causado.

-¿qué te ha hecho ese pulguiento?-le pregunto a su futura esposa la cual al escuchar esto solo logro aumentar el tono rojo de antes pero esta vez por ira.

-pulguientos son tus ojos que no quieren ver la verdad, pulguientos son tus pensamientos llenos de mierda y pulguiento eres tú por tener tanta basura en la cabeza-dijo esto para luego largarse dejando a Seiya con la palabra en la boca, iba a ir a buscarla pero el capitán lo llamo con una seña.

Michiru entro molesta al palacio y lo primero que vio fue a los dos jóvenes de antes pero esta vez con otro chico de pelo blanco y más bajo que ellos, decidió ir a saludarlos

-yo estoy en el 13, Yaten en el 14 y ¿Taiki?-pregunto la rubia al ver que el peli marrón no mostraba el papel que indicaba en que habitación le tocaba.

-7-dijo esto mostrando el papel -parece que ya no podremos ser los tres mosqueteros.

-¿tres mosqueteros?-dijo Michiru entrando en la conversación.

-Michiru-sama-Haruka se arrodillo tal como lo hace un caballero en frente a su reina para luego tomarle la mano y darle un beso en esta.

-parece que ya averiguaste mi nombre-le respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

-como no saberlo

-¡bien todos vayan a la habitación que se les asigno!-el general interrumpió la conversación, Michiru al voltear a verlo se asusto la mirada que tenía el general deja ver que el rubio no iba salir impune por tomarse esas confianzas con su prometida.

**Aquí el 1 capitulo, creo que quedo demasiado largo pero me da flojera entrecortarlo. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía que estoy casi segura que hay.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Cap: 2.-solicita su presencia.**

La noche se cernía en el palacio, Haruka entro en su nueva habitación más que cansada.

Luego de que el general la viera saludando a Michiru, estallo en furia y le ordeno a que sirviera de ayudante en la cocina, haciendo que se quedara despierta hasta después de la medianoche. Estuvo dispuesta a dormir cuando sintió que alguien toco la puerta.

Con pereza se levanto, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie. Tomo el pomo dispuesta a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a quien quiera que fuera, pero se detuvo al escuchar unas pequeñas risas del otro lado, pego su oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor, logro distinguir algunos murmullos de una ¿niña? O eso era lo que parecía, decidió abrir la puerta de una vez pero al hacerlo no vio a nadie en el pasillo ni por los alrededores.

Haruka cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigió a su cama, ignorando el hecho que acababa de pasar pensando que estaba demasiado cansada y ya había empezado a escuchar voces. Se logro dormir...

-¡ahhh que pasa!-dijo la rubia al sentir que todo su cuerpo se mojaba, en efecto había recibido un baldazo de agua fría cuando volteo a ver quién fue el hijo de puta que se atrevió a hacerlo se topo de frente con la imagen de el mismísimo general, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa y tenía un barril en las manos. Estaba a punto de mentarle la madre cuando escucho unos murmullos, vio hacia la puerta y se encontró a todos los armeros incluidos Taiki y Yaten viéndola afuera de su habitación había algunos que no se podían aguantar la risa mientras que otros la miraban con curiosidad.

-¡y así se levanta a los dormilones!-dijo Seiya con una risa socarrona.

Haruka se tapo con las sabanas al notar que por la humedad la ropa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo y empezaban a notarse esas pequeñas curvas que toda mujer tiene, para su suerte nadie se dio cuenta.

-¡bien todos preséntense en el comedor, el desayuno ya está listo!-Seiya se fue de la habitación y todos los demás se movieron excepto Taiki y Yaten, este ultimo lo miraba divertido.

-¿te gusto el baño?-empezó a burlarse el más bajo-es cortesía del Palacio.

-no jodas Yaten-la rubia no estaba de humor para nada, por instinto se empezó a sacudir la cabeza como un perro salpicándole algunas gotas a Yaten.

-¡hey! Mira a donde salpicas.

-jeje Yaten dame un abrazo-Haruka esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa mientras intentaba abrazar a Yaten, al hacer esto su cuerpo quedo expuesto mostrando la faja que usaba para que no se le notaran los senos.

-¡calma los dos!-Taiki dijo esto cerrando la puerta tras de el-Haruka anda al baño y cámbiate, no puedes salir así.

-¿he? ¿Yo porque? Es mi habitación lárguense ustedes.

-nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a esperarte, aparte si alguien entra y descubre tu verdadera forma te mandaran a la horca.

Haruka hiso caso a lo que Taiki le dijo se baño y luego se cambio con unas ropas que habían dejado las sirvientas en los cuartos.

-jaja el general se la agarro contigo-se burlaba Yaten mientras los tres se dirigían al comedor-hey Haruka, te estoy hablando-empezó a mover la mano en frente de la rubia al ver que no respondía.

-ustedes avancen, yo luego los alcanzo-Haruka se fue, cuando Yaten volteo a ver a donde se dirigía se encontró con que la rubia estaba charlando con Michiru pero también se dio cuenta de que el general estaba caminando en dirección a ellas.

-mierda, Taiki-el más maduro aparto la vista de su libro para ver qué pasaba-Haruka se va meter en problemas.

-ella no aprende-dijo mientras cerraba su libro y se dirigía hacia donde Haruka estaba, Yaten lo siguió.

-¡Haruka tanto te demoras!-decía Taiki mientras se acercaba a ellas detrás de el venia Yaten que señalo disimuladamente al general. Haruka entendió a lo que venían y se separo un poco de Michiru.

-Buenos días Michiru-sama-dijeron Yaten y Taiki haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cuando ya estaban al lado de las otras dos.

-para que vinieron yo me podía encargar del general-esto se lo dirigió a Taiki mientras Yaten distraía a la dama.

-esta sería la segunda vez que le coqueteas a su prometida no creas que te la perdonara tan fácil-dijo Taiki mostrando una leve sonrisa-y no has venido asta aquí para que simplemente vuelvas al pueblo con el rabo entre las patas.

-¿qué haces aquí?-el general ya había llegado adonde su prometida y la miraba molesto-y ustedes ¡vayan al comedor!

-lo siento pero no somos sus soldados-lo reto Haruka poniéndose en frente de el-tus ordenes no me importan-dijo esto acercándose aun mas al general amenazante en cualquier momento se podría iniciar una pelea.

-je pero esas órdenes que no te importan te podrían mandar devuelta a tu pueblo-le respondió Seiya con una sonrisa socarrona, algunos sirvientes curiosos y armeros que terminaban de comer se empezaron a acercar.

-inténtelo-le dijo sonriendo sabiendo la debilidad del general después de todo el no podía mandar a su pueblo a nadie almenas que perdiera el concurso o si el rey lo deseaba.

Seiya abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de nuevo al no encontrar palabras.

-¡ya paren los dos!-Michiru los detuvo-no ven el ridículo que están haciendo-dijo esto mirando a los curiosos que se habían acercado a verlos. Seiya y Haruka se dieron cuenta que estaban haciendo un espectáculo.

-General el rey solicita su presencia-llego un capitán que parecía desesperado. Él general se fue no sin antes amenazar a Haruka con la mirada.

-tch que se cree ese...ouch-Taiki le dio un codazo a Haruka antes de que los metiera en más problemas.

-da igual es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar-Taiki dijo esto con la intensión de separar a Haruka de Michiru, si seguía tentando al General puede que al final en verdad devuelva a Haruka al pueblo.

-yo voy yendo-dijo Yaten alejándose del grupo.

-yo también...Haruka ¿vienes?

-adelántense, los alcanzo luego-Taiki suspiro vencido cuando Haruka tiene algo en la cabeza nadie se lo puede sacar.

Taiki empezó a caminar dejando a la rubia y a Michiru solas, se fue con Yaten que caminaba como si no hubiera pasado nada. Llegaron al comedor donde había muy poca gente ya que la hora de desayunar se estaba acabando, empezó a seguir a Yaten que al parecer no se conformaba con sentarse en cualquiera de los lugares que estaban a los lados, pero se detuvo al ver a una joven peli-azul que caminaba desesperada parecía estar buscando a alguien. Ella se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba y se dirigió hacia él.

-Perdone, no habrá visto a la señorita Michiru Kaiho-dijo preocupada.

-si está en la entrada del comedor-Taiki se dio cuenta que su rostro cambio de uno desesperado a otro preocupado.

-permítame preguntarle ¿El general la vio en ese lugar?-en ese momento se dio cuenta del porque el cambio de actitud.

-sí, pero luego se fue a ver al rey.

-bueno, gracias-después de decir esto se fue a donde le había indicado Taiki, este se quedo viendo en dirección a donde había salido la peli-azul "espero que Haruka no se meta en problemas" pensó.

-hey, este lugar es perfecto-dijo Yaten alzando la mano y moviéndola para llamar su atención sacando a Taiki de sus pensamientos.

-noble caballero me podría decir que arma usara en el torneo-Michiru se refirió a Haruka como ella misma lo hiso hace unos instantes.

-eso es secreto, bella dama-Haruka le siguió el juego.

-no creo que este mal tener un poco de curiosidad-las dos se miraban de manera expectante, el sentido común se había ido a pasear un rato dejando que se diviertan, sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero ninguna daba el siguiente paso, algunos curiosos se quedaban viéndolas.

-ejem Michiru-sama-Amy la sirvienta de Michiru las había interrumpido.

-oh Amy-san, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-Michiru dejo de lado a Haruka para prestarle atención a Amy cosa que le molesto un poco a la rubia.

-lo mismo digo, el general Seiya le dijo que no se acercara a los armeros, podría ser peligroso.

-ejem-Haruka se aclaro la garganta para que se dé cuenta de que seguía ahí.

-señorita tiene que ir a su habitación-dijo Amy ignorando a Haruka.

-bien, con su permiso joven Tenoh-Michiru hiso una pequeña reverencia y se fue junto con su sirvienta.

-eh espere-Haruka agarro por la muñeca a Michiru y esta la miro un poco sorprendida por el acto tan repentino-me preguntaba si tendría tiempo en la tarde.

-saldré al jardín después de la puesta del sol para caminar, ¿quisiera acompañarme?

-claro, no hay problema-la rubia se rascaba la cabeza y ponía una sonrisa un poco infantil cosa que le gustaba mucho a Michiru.

-bien si no tiene más que decirme, adiós-Michiru se fue hacia su habitación mientras Amy la seguía.

-tch, siempre me interrumpen-Haruka maldecía su propia suerte hasta que el sonido de su estomago la distrajo, se acordó de que no había desayunado.

-ahí viene Haruka-Yaten levanto la mano para que fuera con ellos.

-ya terminaste de coquetearle a la prometida del general-dijo Taiki cuando la rubia llego a su lado.

-casi, la iré a ver más tarde-dijo un poco ida y es que en toda su vida no había encontrado a una chica tan hermosa como lo era Michiru.

Taiki no creía lo que había escuchado, acaso Haruka era imbécil o se hacia ella no podía y no debía meterse con los nobles ellos son capases de mandar a la horca a un inocente y eso él lo sabía muy bien, no iba a perder a otro ser querido por culpa de los reyes no de nuevo.

-Haruka, tienes que trabajar en tu arma-esto más que una orden parecía una súplica.

-no te preocupes ay tiempo de sobra-Haruka estaba mas concentrada en su comida que en la conversación es por eso que no se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Taiki mostraba tristeza, hubo un silencio incomodo.

-hey termina rápido marimacho que nosotros solo te estamos esperando-dijo Yaten.

-calla enano, me desconcentras-la rubia dijo esto para luego darle un último mordisco a su pan.

-en verdad te desconcentra el o estas pensando en tu amada-Taiki aparto la vista de su libro para ver cómo reaccionaba, quería asegurarse de que Haruka solo jugaba como lo hacía mayormente.

-claro que no, ves ya termine-dijo mientras se paraba para ir a su habitación.

Los tres se fueron a trabajar en el pequeño taller de sus habitaciones.

Haruka se quedo pensando en que aria con Michiru y no le prestó mucho interés al arma, ella sabía que los primeros días siempre eran para buscar que tipo de arma crear pero ella no tenía muchas opciones, al igual que a Taiki y a Yaten su padre los especializo en solo un tipo de arma mientras Taiki creaba lanzas como un profesional, Yaten creaba arcos y flechas que eran capas de atravesarte aunque usaras armadura, Haruka ella simplemente hacia espadas nunca fueron tan buenas como las de su padre pero lo intentaba.

Miro hacia la ventana todavía faltaban horas para la puesta de sol así que aprovecho para irse a dormir ya que lo necesitaba.

-¿crees que vaya en serio con Michiru?-le preguntaba Taiki a Yaten el primero había ido al cuarto del mas bajo por qué no se le ocurría por donde empezar su lanza.

-no creo, ya sabes cómo es Haruka, máximo tres noches-dijo Yaten mientras dibujaba bocetos de como seria su arco.

-sí pero ella es una noble, la podría acusar ante el rey.

-no creo que Michiru sea así.

Haruka estaba plácidamente dormida soñando con un gran océano lleno de sirenas con el rostro de Michiru, con el pecho descubierto y...

-despierta dormilón-la vos de una niñita la despertó, pensó que seguía soñando así que ignoro a la pequeña-hey despierta o llegaras tarde a ver a Michiru-chan.

Haruka abrió pesadamente los ojos para ver a una pequeña niña de cabello rosado y ojos de un color marrón rojizo, que la miraba divertida. Al darse cuenta de la situación la rubia se levanto al instante, vio a la pequeña y luego vio que su puerta estaba abierta al parecer se olvido de echarle seguro antes de dormir.

-tu quien eres-dijo Haruka rascándose la cabeza para despertarse mejor.

-acaso no sabes quién soy, me llamo chibiusa y soy la futura dueña de este palacio-Haruka por el sueño todavía no procesaba bien la información pero cuando se dio cuenta.

-¿¡eh!? ¡¿Pero qué?!-la princesa estaba en su habitación, ¿¡qué había pasado mientras dormía!?

-Michiru-chan me mando a levantarte.

-Michi... maldición ya es hora-se fue al baño a remojarse el rostro y se puso el primer chaleco que encontró.

-bien chibiusa-sama donde esta Michiru-dijo la rubia después de acomodarse bien el saco.

-sígueme yo te llevo-dijo la pequeña saliendo de la habitación de Haruka, la rubia le hiso caso y salió junto con ella.

-ha llegado tarde joven Tenoh-Michiru estaba sentada en el pasto viendo el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse.

-disculpe, bella dama se me paso el tiempo trabajando y no me di cuenta que ya había pasado la puesta de sol-mintió Haruka, mientras tomaba la mano de la joven y depositaba un beso en esta.

-mentiroso ¡estabas durmiendo!-grito chibiusa mientras lo señalaba.

-que yo sepa mentir no es de caballeros-Michiru la miraba con cara expectante esperando a ver como salía la rubia de esta. Haruka no respondía solo había agachado la cabeza, al parecer aceptaba lo que la pequeña dijo.

-y a los mentirosos hay que castigarles-desde los arbustos salió Seiya mirando muy seriamente a Haruka-me podrías decir que haces aquí.

-yo me pregunto lo mismo, general-Haruka le respondía la mirada, amenazante, pero se detuvo al ver que los arbustos seguían moviéndose, de el salieron dos caballeros.

-Haruka Tenoh el rey solicita su presencia.

**Segundo capitulo, por fin lo termine, tal vez sea un poco aburrido este capítulo pero la inspiración me dejo y se fue a Japón o eso creo. Pero volvió un poco luego de una maratón de música.**

**Es hora de responder a sus hermosos y sensuales reviews.**

**Kaien Tenoh: primero que nada gracias por leer el fic, bueno fue un lapsus brutus de mi parte lo de la fotografía simplemente se me ocurrió y lo escribí cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.**

**Stlagero: gracias y si, Haruka se hace pasar por hombre.**

**Michiruka: gracias, y bueno tal vez haga todos los capítulos igual de largos. Y lo de si son hermanos eso lo explicare luego, hasi que si te lo digo seria spoiler.**

**Alexia: gracias y como ya lo dije fue una idiotez mía lo de la foto perdonen por eso.**


	3. Chapter 3

El rey solicita su presencia-los ojos de Haruka se ensancharon al escuchar tales palabras de uno de los soldados que estaba detrás de Seiya. La rubia volteo a ver a Michiru, esta tenía la misma expresión, luego de unos segundos de silencio la dama decidió hablar.

-a que se debe esto Seiya-Michiru recupero su postura, mirando al general firmemente-El joven Tenoh no ha hecho nada malo.

-yo no puedo hacer nada contra las órdenes del rey-interrumpió Haruka mientras empezó a caminar en dirección al palacio-perdonen, pero no sé dónde se encuentra el rey, ¿podrían guiarme?-en esos momentos no se podría saber lo que estaba pensando la rubia, su semblante no mostraba emoción alguna.

Seiya empezó a caminar enfrente de Haruka, y los soldados la escoltaron.

-Michiru-chan por que se llevan al dormilón-Chibiusa dijo esto mientras jalaba un poco de la falda de la dama. Su pequeño rostro mostraba preocupación.

-no pasa nada, ya lo veras-Michiru de alguna manera comprendía a la niña-¿no es hora de que vayas con tu madre? Se puede molestar-la pequeña asintió y le mostro una sonrisa para luego irse.

Haruka caminaba a paso pesado con la cabeza gacha, se había mostrado fuerte ante Michiru pero en realidad su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y miedos.

¿Por qué me habrá llamado? ¿E echo algo malo? ¿Qué mierda hiso Seiya? ¿De qué me ha acusado? Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos así que no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino.

Unas enormes puertas se cernían frente a ella, Seiya las abrió lentamente dejando ver una sala enorme y en el centro unas pequeñas escaleras que conducían al trono, donde estaba sentado el rey Darién, a su izquierda la reina Serena estaba sentada en otro trono un poco más pequeño que el del rey.

Seiya se arrodillo enfrente de los soberanos.

-lo he traído como ordeno su majestad-Seiya mostraba una sonrisa.

-bien, por favor salgan todos-Seiya asintió y se fue junto con los soldados y los sirvientes que estaban en la sala-dejando a los reyes y a Haruka.

El rey se quedó callado viendo a la rubia con un poco de nostalgia en su mirada.

-joven Tenoh, que gusto que haya venido.

Haruka se esperaba lo peor pero el saludo del rey la relajo un poco.

-Es un honor, su majestad-dijo la rubia pareciéndole extraño que el soberano no le reclamara por el hecho de no estar arrodillada.

-tal vez no me recuerdes pero yo si-La mirada del rey se tornó severa-nunca creí que fueses a cambiar tanto.

-perdone, su majestad, pero no logro comprenderlo.

-que yo recuerde Haruka Tenoh era mujer-la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que el rey dijo se sorprendió ¿sabía su secreto? Se pudo notar que la reina también se exalto un poco dejando ver que ni siquiera ella se había percatado de la mentira del joven.

-¿co-como es que lo sabe?

-déjame explicarte...

-¡mama! ¡Mama!-Chibiusa abrió la puerta y fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

-por favor Serena, llévala a su cuarto-la reina asintió para luego cargar a la pequeña e irse.

-ejem, bueno retomando lo de antes, mi padre el antiguo rey Aloys conocía muy bien al tuyo, cómo ya sabrás él ha muerto hace un año dejándome a cargo-la mirada del rey se tornó triste-yo logre conocer al señor Yazai Tenoh, aunque solo lo vi una vez, y en ese día también te conocí a ti, mi padre no me dijo muchas cosas sobre nuestra relación con la familia Tenoh, así que las preguntas que seguramente te estas planteando no las podre responder...

-entonces que sabe-el rey se molestó un poco al notar la interrupción de la rubia.

-mi progenitor me dejo esto-dijo mientras le mostraba una carta-y me dijo que era de tu padre para ti.

Haruka se empezó a acercar para tomar la carta, pero una seña del rey la detuvo-no te la puedo dar aun.

-que ¿acaso no es para mí?

-solo te la puedo entregar una vez que demuestres que eres una digna heredera de los Tenoh y para eso tienes que ganar el torneo-dijo esto mientras guardaba la carta-solo te puedo decir que guardare tu secreto pero si alguien más se entera ten por seguro que morirás.

Seiya caminaba por los pasillos hace unos minutos Haruka había salido de su audiencia con el rey y en este momento iba a preguntarle a que la había condenado.

-señor-Seiya se arrodillo como era costumbre.

-¿qué pasa general?

-me podría decir ¿cuál fue la condena de Tenoh?-Seiya se preparaba para mandar a sus soldados

-¿de qué condena me habla?

-¿acaso no fue para eso que lo llamo?

-solo quería hablar con él.

-¿pero qué? Debería haberlo mandado a la orca.

-dígame las razones.

-bueno…es que-Seiya empezó a dudar.

-exacto, no voy a mandar a la orca a alguien por uno de tus caprichos-el rey se levantó de su trono preparándose para ir a sus aposentos-ahora si me disculpas, ya tengo que ir a dormir.

Seiya asintió con resignación para luego levantarse e irse.

Otro día que llegaba tarde a dormir, luego de que hablara con el rey, se encontró a Taiki dándole un largo sermón, se veía tan molesto que decidió decirle lo de la llamada del rey a la mañana siguiente, después de eso tuvo que compensar a Michiru el tiempo que habían perdido por su repentino llamado, Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Haruka al recordar los momentos pasados con Michiru.

Se tiro a la cama dejandose caer en los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándose de todas las preocupaciones, mañana empezaría a hacer su espada.

-hey, Haruka-la rubia ignoro a la voz ya conocida que le susurraba-hoye, marimacho despierta.

-vete a la mierda, Yaten-Haruka se acurruco en la cama y se tapó mejor con las sabanas, creyendo que con lo dicho el enano se largaría.

-despierta de una vez, necesito ayuda-la rubia decidió levantarse aun somnolienta, viendo como Yaten estaba sentado sobre una rama mientras la veía desde fuera de la ventana.

-¿qué haces ahí?

-necesito que me ayudes, ponte las botas-Haruka lo miro extrañada.

-¿y porque tengo que ayudarte?

-porque te he salvado varias veces o caso no recuerdas cuando el padre de una de tus conquistas era un ex soldado.

-okay pero solo por eso-la rubia sabía que era una excusa en realidad ella siempre haría lo que pudiera por ese enano y por Taiki, si bien no eran familia, habían sido criados juntos como si fueran hermanos, Haruka se puso las botas mientras Yaten se metía a la habitación-y ¿que vas a hacer?

-necesito que me acompañes a la forja.

-pero puedes hacer eso mañana

-mañana la forja va a estar repleta de armeros y no voy a tener tiempo, además tengo que hacer muchas flechas y eso me demorara mucho.

Haruka solo bufo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y empezaba a caminar con Yaten a su lado.

-oye, y que te dijo el rey.-la rubia se sorprendió ¿cómo es que sabía lo del rey?-si te preguntas porque lo sé el mismo Seiya estaba alardeando sobre eso.

-y Taiki...

-no lo sabe y deberías agradecerme por guardarte el secreto.

-uff.

-¿y?

-bueno, él tiene una carta de Yazai

-¡¿qué?!...hmpf

-cállate que los guardias podrían escucharnos-decía mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano, Yaten asintió como señal de que lo soltara.

-estamos hablando del mismo Yazai Tenoh, que nos crio.

-que otro conoces-Yaten se quedó callado-luego de su muerte no sé qué podría decirme.

-tal vez para decirte como murió.

-eso ya lo sabemos, fue un accidente de trabajo.

-no fue eso Haruka.

-cómo es que lo sabes.

-yo lo vi, es un recuerdo que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza aunque con los años se ha ido deteriorando.

-que le paso a mi padre, Yaten-Haruka estaba desesperada ¿qué le podría haber escondido Yaten?

-él estaba junto a alguien parecía una niña pero no la recuerdo bien en frente de él había unos soldados, estos lo atraparon luego de eso la niña se echó a correr y uno de los soldados la siguió después... paso, atravesaron a Yazai con la espada-Yaten se alteraba más y más con el recuerdo, después de todo estaba narrando la muerte de el hombre al que consideraba su padre, la rubia se dio cuenta de esto y puso una mano en el hombro del más bajo, aunque ella estaba igual o más alterada, su padre había sido ¿un delincuente? Es lo único que tenía sentido para que lo mataran los propios soldados.

Luego de que se calmaran siguieron su camino hasta la forja, después ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle a Yaten pero este no era el momento, cuando llegaron les pareció extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta, entraron y Yaten se dispuso a trabajar.

-vigila la puerta-le indico a Haruka y esta siguió sus órdenes, así pasaron las horas, la rubia estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta luchando para no dormirse.

-zzzzz...-okay ya se durmió-hey! Que pasa-grito exaltada al sentir que la tomaban del cuello de la camisa.

-¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?-una chica de pelo negro largo y de unos ojos color violeta la miraba interrogante, Haruka volteo a ver a Yaten para avisarle pero una chica rubia y de ojos color azul lo estaba sermoneando-¡responde!

-la pregunta es que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo Haruka al no reconocer a las chicas.

-a mi amiga se le cayó algo y vino a recogerlo.

-mi amigo está usando la forja-después de decir esto la chica la soltó y la rubia dejo de lado a Yaten-bueno y se puede saber ¿quiénes son?

-Rei Hino y la rubia es Mina Aino-dijo señalando a su amiga que venía junto con Yaten-y ¿ustedes?

-Haruka Tenoh y el enano es Yaten-Rei lo miro extrañada.

-¿y su apellido?

-Tenoh, supongo-dijo Yaten entrando a la conversación.

-bueno, Mina ¿ya encontraste tu anillo?-la pelinegra volteo a ver a su amiga, parecía que los chicos no querían dar mucha información sobre ellos.

-si pero, sé ha manchado con un poco de metal ardiendo-dijo la rubia mostrando su anillo que estaba un poco derretido-lo único que se salvo fue la gema.

-¿ya no te sirve?-dijo Haruka viendo la gema de un color amarillento.

-No ¿porque preguntas?

-¿podrías dármela?-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

-no hay problema-Mina se la entrego.

-bien, y ¿qué hacen ustedes por aquí? No recuerdo haberlas visto.

-Somos representantes del Reino Esmeralda.

-Reino Esmeralda ¿no estábamos en guerra?-Yaten miro extrañado a la pelinegra.

-por eso estamos aquí.

-para limar las perezas -completó la rubia la frase de su amiga.

-hm... ya veo.

-hey Haruka ya vámonos, mañana terminare las flechas.

-bueno señoritas, ¿quieren que las acompañemos a sus habitaciones?

Había caído a pesar de que se había dicho que no se enamoraría lo hiso, ase horas se había acostado a la cama pero Michiru no podía conciliar el sueño, solo le daba vuelta a sus pensamientos y todos tenían que ver con una persona, Haruka, Yaten se lo había advertido "a él le gusta jugar así, no le hagas caso, y por favor no caigas" se había estado repitiendo esa frase desde que la escucho.

"_no caigas, no caigas, no caigas",_ pero su corazón traicionero parecía no querer hacerle caso, Seiya su nombre se cruzó por sus pensamientos recordándole por qué no debía enamorarse del rubio de ojos verdes que laandabacortejando_._

-bueno señoritas, aquí las dejamos-Michiru se sorprendió al escuchar esa vos demás conocida por ella, se levantó lentamente, y se acercó a la puerta para asegurarse de que sus oídos no la engañaban.

-buenas noches Haruka, Yaten.-la dama confirmo sus sospechas al escuchar a Rei, por un impulso decidió salir, aunque su mente trataba de impedírselo, ella quería ver a Haruka.

-Sirena, que gusto verte-la rubia se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mano, como era costumbre.

-señorita Michiru, nosotras ya nos íbamos a dormir-dijo Mina.

-¿se conocen?-pregunto Haruka.

-claro, ella nos acompañó junto con el capitán Nicólas, en el recorrido del palacio-explico Rei

Se quedaron hablando durante mucho tiempo así que no se dieron cuenta de que había amanecido.

-Seiya se molestara si no lo encuentra-Michiru estaba sonriendo hace un rato Yaten y las demás se habían ido hasta sus habitaciones, ya se estaban vislumbrando los primeros rayos de sol.

-¡Tenoh!

**Nuevo capítulo ¡yay! Perdonen por la demora pero mi ordenador se malogro y sigue malograda hoy no tengo tiempo para responder sus reviews así que hasta el próximo cap¡**


End file.
